A general electronic device such as a computer needs a power converter to supply power for operations of various electronic components in the electronic device. In general, the power converter is an important power source for the electronic device in addition to the built in battery in the electronic device. It is known that the power converter is properly designed based on a maximum power which may be consumed by the computer such that the power converter can provide the maximum power to ensure that the computer can operate normally under any circumstance.
However, as the central processing unit and the circuit elements of the computer operate more frequently, the power consumed by the operations increases. As a result, the power converter may need to supply very high power during the same time period, and the voltage provided by the power converter may be unstable voltage due to electromagnetic interference. In view of the problem, a large number of voltage stabilizing components such as capacitors need to be additionally disposed in the circuits resulting in an increase in a circuit layout cost.